Worth It
by choco-nom
Summary: A short shiznat. Also my first story. Pre-carnival.


Okay, this is my first fanfic ever, so woot. English isn't my first language so sorry for the mistakes, oh and my grammar sucks...really bad. I hope this isn't total crap. ^_^

Oh, um I don't own anything, just my laptop. Thanks.

*********************

As the student council president of Fuka Academy, Shizuru Fujino had many responsibilities. Even though a certain loud mouth blonde usually ended up taking care of many of these responsibilities, there where just some things that even the famous Shizuru Fujino couldn't get out of…or didn't want to get out of in this particular instance.

It was 3 p.m. and Shizuru was sitting at the teachers' desk in literature class. The old lit teacher was sick and Shizuru was sitting in for him. She didn't mind though. She was sipping her tea peacefully as the students were quietly talking amongst themselves. Not only was she away from Haruka's yelling and the piles of paper work, she was in the perfect position to eye a particular blue haired girl.

Natsuki Kuga was bored. It was three and she was already exhausted. '_Even though I skipped two of the morning classes I'm still tired. Stupid Mai getting me up early_.' Two of her classmates were suppose to be doing a lit project with her, but after receiving a subzero glare from her, they had decided it would be best to just leave her alone. She was watching the tree's from outside her window and thinking about her precious Ducati. '_Wish I could just leave this borefest and take my baby for a ri…' _As Natsuki was thinking this she felt a cold shiver run through her body. She quickly glanced up and saw Shizuru smiling at her. '_I wonder why she's looking at me like that. Oh right, the stupid lit project_.'

With a heavy sigh the blunette forced herself to take notice of the assignment her classmates where all mumbling about. However, in less that five minutes she was back to daydreaming about mayo, motor bikes and the new matching black bra/panty set she had seen at Victoria Secret. A look of pure joy had crossed her face as her eyes glazed over. This did not go unnoticed by the red eye goddess watching the blunette.

"Kuga-san I would like a word with you after class, please."

The sensual Kyoto-ben accent pulled Natsuki out of her daydream way too fast and she almost fell out of her chair. Other students started to snicker at the famous Ice Queen falling out of her chair but her angry glare and murderous aura shut them all up really fast. Lucky enough for them the bell rang and they all hurried out the door.

Natsuki, backpack in tow, went up to meet the tea drinking woman.

"Yo, Shizuru, what did you need with me?"

Shizuru smiled and looked up at curious emerald eyes.

"Ara, I just wanted for Natsuki to tell me about her project?"

"Ehh….well…um….you see…it's…"

Shizuru put her finger on her chin and tilted her head to the left.

"Is Natsuki perhaps developing dementia at such an early age? How sad."

Shizuru looked genuinely sad after saying that. Natsuki looked at the pair of ruby eyes that were now brimming with unshed tears and panicked.

"No, no, no. Shizuru it's nothing like that. I was just bored and I kinda didn't pay attention to what we were supposed to be doing."

With that Shizuru's head snapped up and her eyes were completely dry.

"Ara ara, Natsuki you have admitted to an educational felony. As student council president I can't let this go. Even though we are friends I'm afraid I have no option but to punish you." Shizuru now had an evil gleam in her eyes, which caused Natsuki to take a few steps back unconsciously.

Scratching the back of her neck sheepishly she said,

"Come on. You can forget about this right? I mean you ARE the president."

Shizuru now wore a sad expression again.

'_Shit, she's changing emotions really fast. This won't end well for me_.'

Shizuru sighed again. "I'm afraid not Natsuki. So please get ready for your punishment."

"Mou Shizuru...," upon seeing the serious look on the brown haired girl's face she gave up. "Okay. What is my punishment anyway? I just want to get it over with so I can go. I have important stuff to take care of you know."

With on of her usual smiles plastered on her face, Shizuru gracefully sat back down at the teacher's desk. "As you wish. Your punishment shall be spanking. Seeing as I am the only council member present at the time, I will be the one administrating it. Now if you could please come over here and bend over my knees."

Natsuki who had her arms crossed and was trying to look bad-ass while repeating a mantra in her head '_psht, I'm not afraid of a stupid punishment, I can handle anything_!!!" started choking, and blushing profusely.

"WHATTTTT?"

"I said please come bend over my knees so I can spank you, Na-tsu-kiii~"

"SHI…SHIZURU!!!"

"Ara, yes that is my name Natsuki."

With an eye twitching and a accusatory finger pointing at the Kaicho Natsuki said, "You can't be serious. Isn't that…against the law or something?"

Red orbs locked onto green ones.

"Dearest Natsuki, I AM the law here."

At this Natsuki paled and looked like she was going to faint. '_No way in hell is anyone spanking me. But how the hell do I get out of this. __**FU**__-'_

Natsuki's mental cursing was cut short when the door opened and a smiling Reito was revealed.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything fun."

"No Reito-kun. I was discussing some school related maters with Natsuki. Did you need something?"

Reito smiled once again showing his perfect teeth. "That's good then. Kazahana-sama is asking for you."

"Hai, I shall head to her office immediately. You may go now Natsuki, I will see you tomorrow at school, ne?"

Natsuki blushed as the attention was shifted to her, she had been okay with just listening and glaring at the inanimate object around the classroom.

"Yeah, okay." She started for the door before turning around. "Wait, um about the span..I mean PUNISHMENT! Yeah punishment…." She said this while sporting a cute blush and fidgeting with the buttons on her school uniform.

The brunette hid her inner squeal of '_Natsuki Kawaii_~~~' behind a warm smile and an amused raised brow.

"Ara that was just teasing amongst friends, no? Be careful while riding home Nat-su-ki."

The Ice Queen sweat dropped and started flailing her arms around tying to formulate a sentence coherent and accurate enough to describe Shizuru's immense evilness. However she decided it was better to get out of the classroom asap, before the kaicho decided to use a "friendly tease" on her again.

"H-hai!!!" with that Natsuki hurriedly dashed out of the room.

The student council members could hear stomping noises and then a very loud series of crashes, followed by a man's cries. They both recognized the man as one Takeda Masashi, leader of the kendo club and now a soul who happened to be the victim of the green eyed goddess's wrath.

"BAKA!!!"

Reito chuckled into the back of his hand.

"Was that really necessary Shizuru-chan?"

Shizuru clasped both her hands together, brought them to her right cheek and smiled a smile that could probably kill half of her fan club. She titled her head on her clasped hands and with a content sigh said,

"It was worth it."

**Omake:**

**Shizuru**: I said please come bend over my knees so I can spank you, Na-tsu-kiii~

**Natsuki**: You can't be serious. Isn't that…against the law or something?

Shizuru rips her clothes off and is fully clad in dominatrix gear, with a whip in had. She licks her lips and looks at her victim.

Natsuki tries to run away.

~Kiyohime~

.

.

.

_Legend has it that Natsuki never sat up right in a chair again._


End file.
